Rapprochement inattendu
by Darness K. M
Summary: OS défi Prompt. Scott se sent seul à Beacon Hills depuis que Stiles n'est plus là, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Derek revienne encore moins que leur relation s'épanouisse et prenne une toute autre tournure...


**OS pour le défi Prompt du Scott's Pack, Prompt de Vampirou**

* * *

Depuis le départ de son meilleur ami, Scott ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Il avait cette impression étrange qu'il avait été abandonné, ce qui était ridicule, certes, mais sans son Stiles, ce n'était plus pareil. C'était comme s'il était seul, qu'il manquait une partie de lui, il avait vraiment besoin de son frère de cœur. Mais il savait qu'il devait lui laisser la liberté de faire des choses qui n'ont aucun rapport avec lui, qu'il puisse enfin voler de ses propres ailes sans l'avoir dans les pattes.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un sache et jouant les alpha fort. Il devait avancer plutôt que penser constamment au passé. Ce soir-là, il était parti faire un tour au loft de Derek, un endroit où il aimait bien se retrouver pour réfléchir, pour prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça. Le loft était un endroit calme, d'autant plus depuis que Derek était parti, et personne ne viendrait le chercher ici.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Alors que son esprit était ailleurs, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette voix surgir de nulle part.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? » Scott crut d'abord qu'il avait tout simplement imaginé la voix, puis il tourna enfin son regard et croisa le sien.

« Derek ? » L'alpha restait bouche-bée, s'approchant d'abord timidement, puis plus vivement pour prendre son ami dans ses bras, une étreinte que lui rendait Hale. « Mais.. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il perdu en reprenant ses distances.

« C'était ma question... »

« Ah, excuse-moi... je viens ici, parfois, pour réfléchir. »

« C'est vrai que c'est un endroit calme, ici. » Lui accorda le plus vieux. « Pour ma part, je reviens à Beacon Hills. »

« Définitivement ? » S'enquit le latino, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsque Derek acquiesça docilement.

La relation entre ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été simple. Au début, Scott avait cru qu'il était l'alpha et s'était mis à le détester parce qu'il avait détruis sa vie, avant que l'autre ne lui avoue que ce n'était pas lui, mais qu'ils étaient comme des frères à présent. Ce n'est pas comme ça que le bronzé l'avait ressenti et il lui avait bien fait comprendre. Par la suite, Derek essayait de l'entrainer, pour qu'il se maitrise, mais était sans cesse interrompu par Allison qui accaparait l'adolescent, il voulait capturer l'alpha mais Scott ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Au final, il ne laissa pas au plus jeune l'occasion de redevenir humain et tua de sang froid son propre oncle.

La suite ne fut pas beaucoup mieux, Derek était devenu l'alpha et essayait d'avoir Scott dans sa meute, cependant celui-ci refusait pertinnement, entre autre parce qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas ce qu'il avait fais et ce qu'il faisait : transformer des adolescents pour avoir sa meute. Ils ont commis des erreurs tous les deux, et un Kanima avait engendré de tout cela. Et si le fait que Jackson devienne enfin un loup-garou aurait dû tout régler... c'était sans compter sur la meute d'alpha se profilant à l'horizon.

Derek s'était montré exceptionnellement distant avec lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'au jour où il trouva une bonne excuse pour se pointer chez lui comme une fleur et y découvrit la sinistre vérité. Hale lui avait dis de ne pas s'en mêler, mais Scott n'avait pas pu le laisser faire, le laisser se fermer à lui encore plus, il fallait qu'il l'aide, c'était comme ancrée au plus profond de son âme. Il avait crû mourir lorsque Derek était mort sous ses yeux ce jour-là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que non seulement il n'était pas mort mais quand il agonisait, le plus vieux s'offrait du bon temps avec une prof. Ça avait été douloureux. Il se sentait trahis, mais n'avait rien dis, il avait continué à mener le combat... jusqu'à devenir un véritable alpha.

Puis arriva le Nogitsune, qui leur mit des bâton dans les roues et dans leur relation un peu plus cordiale qu'auparavant, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Derek n'avait plus son statut d'alpha, et sentir Scott à présent supérieur à lui, lui laissait un goût amer, bien qu'il ait conscience d'avoir été un alpha médiocre. Au moins avait-il sauvé sa sœur. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas beaucoup fais face durant cette période, et être mis à mal par Stiles n'avait pas vraiment arrangé son cas.

Ça arrangea bien des choses lorsque Scott lui avait demandé conseil lorsqu'il eut enfin un bêta, ça donnait l'impression à Derek d'être une sorte de mentor pour lui, ça lui convenait. Mais là encore, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu approfondir leur relation, d'une part l'alpha accaparé par son bêta et l'ancien alpha qui tentait de le tuer, et lui était redevenu jeune... pour finalement évoluer. Il était devenu un loup.

Après ça ? Il avait laissé la ville aux mains de Scott, il savait qu'en tant que True Alpha il allait gérer, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui à ses côtés. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé savoir. Se rendre compte que, même si Scott lui-même ne le voyait pas, il l'avait attendu... ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose.

O O O

Les jours étaient passés et ils se voyaient régulièrement, tous les jours en fait, comme s'ils voulaient rattrapé le temps perdu. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé tant de temps que ça rien que tous les deux, à présent... tout était différent. Il n'y avait pas de menaces se profilant à l'horizon, il n'y avait pas de Stiles pour les interrompre, un lien s'était déjà établi entre eux mais maintenant, il prenait une toute autre dimension, comme s'il suffisait de peu pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient bien plus important l'un pour l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

Ils passaient du temps ensemble, se découvraient comme si c'était la première fois, et se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient des points communs. Bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagés, Scott faisait face à des aspects de Derek qu'il ne connaissait pas, quant à l'autre, il le comprenait un peu mieux. Scott avait une vision des choses pas si éloigné de la sienne, simplement elle était plus innocente, plus naïf mais aussi plus discerné. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, le fait était que Scott était devenu alpha et ce n'était pas par hasard, il savait faire la part des choses, accepter de faire des erreurs et en apprenait. Lui, il... il culpabilisait de ses erreurs et s'apitoyait sur son sort, bloqué inlassablement dans le passé, au lieu d'avancer, pas étonnement qu'il soit revenu à Beacon Hills.

Il n'avait pas vraiment dis à Scott pourquoi il était revenu, en fait il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, sa sœur était toujours au Mexique, la ville était aux mains d'un true alpha, elle n'avait rien à craindre, et pourtant... il avait ce goût d'inachevé. Comme s'il manquait de quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Il avait pris la route pour revenir sur ses pas, là où il avait ce goût amer.

Quelque chose avait changé lorsqu'il avait trouvé Scott ce soir-là, le voir l'attendre dans son antre, lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, pas le seul perdu, que l'alpha avait toujours besoin de lui et qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Il était heureux d'être rentré, finalement, parce que oui, il ne s'était jamais autant senti chez lui qu'à cet instant.

Derek faisait part à Scott de toute ses connaissances en matière de loup-garou et autres créatures, c'était bien piètre face aux connaissances de Peter mais il était content de lui apprendre deux ou trois choses qui lui servirait peut-être pour l'avenir. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment l'impression d'agir comme un alpha, et c'était peut-être ce petit quelque chose qu'il y avait entre lui et Scott qui lui avait manqué pendant autant de temps.

Le latino le regardait, ses yeux remplis de reconnaissances mais aussi d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus insistant, de plus désireux... et pour le moment le né-loup ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cela.

« Tu sais, Derek... » avait-il commencé, un peu timidement. « Tu m'as manqué. » Avoua-t-il finalement. Hale ne savait que répondre sur le coup, ne s'y attendant pas.

« C'est... gentil. » C'est surtout tout ce qu'il avait su répondre. Scott baissa le regard comme déçu.

Pourquoi était-il déçu ? Le bêta voudrait bien le savoir, il avait comme l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, à croire qu'il n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes. Lorsque l'alpha s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser doucement, c'est là qu'il comprit que c'était probablement le cas. Et l'étendue de ce que tout cela impliquait.

Scott était parti sans un mot après ce furtif baiser, Derek se prenait la tête depuis trois jours à ce sujet, il n'avait plus de nouvelle du latino et ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment capable de lui retourner ses sentiments ? Ses relations n'avaient pas été des plus glorieuses par le passé... il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rendre Scott malheureux. Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il était sans lui.

Il n'attendit pas plus avant de se rendre chez McCall, grimpant directement dans sa chambre sans passer par la case « porte d'entrée », il le trouva sans encombre, juste là, dans son lit comme s'il l'attendait.

Il n'y eut pas de paroles prononcés, pas de promesses en l'air, rien qui n'engageait à une relation à long terme et pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux, silencieusement, qu'ils ne pourraient plus se séparer lorsque les lèvres chaude du né-loup rencontrèrent celles du mordu.


End file.
